You Are My Heaven
by IanthonyFeels
Summary: AU. Takes time before You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. Destiny Woods had one plan in mind. Dominate the indies, and make her way to WWE. Lexi Hardy is a shoe in for this role, but wants to make her way there. They cross paths, and become close. Very close. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_"I want a person who comes into my life by accident, but stays in it on purpose."_**

_Chapter One: A Twist of Fate_

Pale feet walked through shallow waters, as the sun begin to set in the warm summer night. The sky showed pinks and oranges, making it a beautiful sight for the brown eyes to see. Her name was Destiny Woods, and as cliche as it sounds, walks on the beach calmed her.

The warm water would soothe the tense muscles that were in her calves, and the smell of the sea brought her mind to a serene place.

The white-cropped cargo pants she was wearing, hung loosely off her hips, and became damp as the ocean splashed her. The wind begin to pick up a bit, making the air a bit chilly, and raising goosebumps raised on surface of her skin.

Destiny pulled her coat tighter around her body. She really did need this quick break before she returned to the road traveling to her next destination. Being in the Ring of Honor consisted of small breaks and tiring schedules.

She was mentally and physically tired of the toll it took on her, but she couldn't let that stop her, especially since her dreams of WWE depended on this. Destiny was fresh out of high school, but she was twenty-one and was able to make that decision for herself.

Money was a little tight for her, and a back up plan wasn't necessarily made, but she had a boyfriend. Phil Brooks was his name, or CM Punk as he went in the ring. He was a heel, an immediate contrast to her babyface character.

Come to think of it, they were both contrasts to each other. Phil's rough outer appearance, was marked with tattoos and dyed blonde hair, piercings in his eyebrow, lip, tongue, ears, and nipples.

Destiny came off as soft and delicate. She had soft brown hair, with big doe eyes, not a trace of ink or metal could be found on her.

Maybe it was the comfort of having someone else, or just wanted to break the cookie cutter image she had been known for. She leaned more toward the former. It didn't make her feel as bad that way.

To bring her out of her thoughts, a splash of water knocking her off balance, causing her to fall into the water.

Destiny cursed underneath her breath, and stood up on wobbly legs. Luckily for her, she and Phil were on their way to a hotel room for the next ROH show. She could just change into the pair of shorts. Her car had no type of heating or conditioning, but she was lucky it was in her budget, and she had to make do.

"Phil! I'm soaked let's go!" she yelled towards him.

He smirked at her. "Geez babe, I know you can't resist me, but you don't have to be so anxious to get into my pants."

She sent him what could be considered a playful glare, but it faded and was replaced with a smile when she saw his lips pouting.

"You're such a girl sometimes," she teased him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Are you saying you like girls now?" he asked her as they walked to the car. Destiny smacked Phil's arm, and ignored the tug at her chest.

"Shut up, or I won't let you cuddle with me tonight," she warned jokingly.

"Yes ma'am!"

…..

Destiny struggled to carry some of her bags to her room. They were heavy and a bit over packed, but she had to keep it that since they were always constantly on the road. The constant packing and unpacking was too much of a hassle for her, and she wanted to limit time on that one particular thing.

"Destiny, babe, don't you think you should let me help you with that?" he boyfriend asked carrying a few of his own. He knew she was tough and stubborn, but he still loved teasing her about small things like that.

Destiny shook her head at him and gave him a teasing smile. " I'm a independent women, and I can handle this on my own," as she said this, she dropped two bags, having it's contents spilling out in the process. All of her personal items were in view for everyone to see. Thankfully no one was around, but Phil.

"Philip?" she said sweetly. Phil gave her the same teasing smile, and then stepped over her stuff.

"Oh, you're the independent women who can handle stuff on her own, I think you can do this one just fine. I'll be in our room," he laughed continuing down the hall.

"Philip Jack Brooks, get your tattooed behind back here!" Destiny called. He laughed but simply ignored and the turned the corner.

Bending over to try and stuff her belongings into her suitcases, Destiny honestly wished that she didn't pack as much of the stuff that she did. All she wanted to do was cuddle into Phil's warm arms, and drift away into sleep.

It would be such a gift to the long day of training she went through.

She heard a wolf whistle, and instantly regretted making the decision to wear shorts. Destiny picked up her curling iron, and turned around ready to strike some pervert who was trying to hit on her, but to her surprise, it was anything but that.

Instead, she was met by piercing hazel eyes and full feminine lips that were turned into a smile.

"So, how long have you been there?" Destiny asked. The girl shrugged.

"Long enough to see that your boyfriend's a douche," she explained.

"Oh that's just Phil, he's now really like that," it suddenly hit her that this was chick was a stranger and shouldn't be telling her any information."Why am I explaining myself to you. I don't even know you," Destiny proclaimed.

"Well, my name's Alexis Selena Hardy,just call me Lexi. I'm from Cameron, North Carolina, you?" Lexi asked Destiny.

Destiny took this time to examine the girl's appearance. Lexi had full honey brown hair, that passed her shoulders, curling at the ends. The tank top she was wearing showed the outline of the green bra she was wearing. There wasn't much there, but they were full. Her hips were wide, and it made the jeans look much tighter than what they were.

"Destiny Michelle Woods, I go by Destiny, and I'm from Jonesboro, Arkansas. Say, you wouldn't happen to know Jeff and Matt Hardy, since you live in the same area as them and all?" Destiny asked Lexi.

She shook her head slightly, trying to make up for the time she answered too late.

Lexi smiled brightly. "They're my big brothers. Jeff by two years and Matt by five years," she explained. Destiny's jaw dropped.

"Shut the fuck up!" she said incredulously. Lexi shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, but please tell me you're not like some big fangirl," she groaned. Destiny tried playing it off, as if she weren't a fangirl.

"Me, a fangirl? Pssh, not even," Destiny tried convincing.

"Don't lie to new friends Dest," Phil returned putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, so now you come back!" Destiny exclaimed. Phil kissed her cheek to show no hard feelings.

"You were gone a little too long, so I came to make sure you didn't get jumped, you're too shy and sweet to be left alone," he told her. Destiny made an audible aw, and then hugged him.

Her ran his hand through her hair, caressing her cheek, before Lexi cleared her throat.

"Aren't you two sweet?" Lexi spoke. Destiny and Phil broke the hug, but still held hands.

"Lexi, this is my boyfriend Phil Brooks, and Phil this is Lexi Hardy. Little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy!" Destiny said trying not to sound too excited. It was definitely the fact she was standing in front of the Hardy Boyz little sister.

Lexi and Phil both shook their heads. Lexi didn't know the big deal, but Phil knew that Destiny had a huge crush on Jeff Hardy, but it was nothing that he had to worry about.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lexi, but we got to go," Destiny told her. Lexi nodded.

"Before you go, I suggest that next time you try use a curling iron as a weapon, swing the hard part at them, then wrap the cord around their neck," and with that Lexi smiled.

"What a sadist," Phil spoke silently.

" I think she's pretty cool," Destiny told her boyfriend. She tugged at Phil's hand, pulling them toward the room they shared. Destiny took a quick glace back at the girl, but Lexi was gone. She couldn't get the image of the full red lips smirking at her.

She wanted to see them again. She wanted to see Lexi again. That was one personality, Destiny had to get to know.

**Okay, so I guess you could say this is the AU of You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. This is the story before Lexi and Destiny get to the WWE, but it's a different plot. I hope you guys enjoy it! I guess this is my comeback story. Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_"You give me that kind of something, want it all the time, need it everyday."_**

"Shut the fuck up!" Destiny yelled incredulously in the seemingly empty arena. There were a few patrons standing by, but Destiny was a bit too surprised by the news she just heard to care.

She was supposed to be training and rehearsing for the ROH taping that night, that is until Phil came and interrupted her.

He had told her that he had some important news, which usually was some stupid, perverted jokes, and she usually ignored them, but Phil being Phil, became too persistent and she caved.

Which is when he told her that the girl they had met in the hallway, Lexi Hardy, as now her tag team partner. Not that she had a problem with that. Destiny just didn't know how this girl operated.

She imagined Lexi being a great wrestler, since the girl was related to Matt and Jeff Hardy, but just because her Lexi's brothers were good at wrestling, it had been a proven fact that in the WWE, just because you have a famous name, you aren't always living up to the name's standard.

"Do you think she can wrestle?" Destiny asked before her mind could process what her mouth was saying. Phil chuckled at this.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself? he told her. She raised her eyebrow at him, before he turned her around for her to meet the emotionless face of Lexi.

"It's nice to know my tag team partner doubts me," the youngest Hardy spoke truthfully, as she dumped her gym bag onto the floor, and entered the ring.

"Could've warned me Philip," Destiny said.

"No, I'm good. Seeing you anxious is funny and cute," he told her. He kissed her cheek before grabbing his belongings, and telling her that he would see her back at the hotel before the show that night.

"I'm didn't mean that I thought you were bad," Destiny explained as soon as Phil left them.

Lexi shrugged."You just don't think I'm good enough for your standards either," she accused. Destiny shook her head nervously.

"No, I never said that," she explained. Lexi rolled her eyes at her and Destiny took this time to notice that Lexi was reasonably shorter than she was. She also noticed that her hair was no longer honey brown, but an auburn color now.

"How old are you," she began to ask. "If that's okay to ask," Destiny added when she noticed Lexi raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be twenty three in October, you?" Lexi countered.

"Twenty two in November," Destiny smiled. It was Lexi's turn to smile at the younger girl.

"It'll be like having the little sister I've always wanted," she told Destiny.

Destiny couldn't help but notice the sudden tug in her chest, but ignored it, and smiled. " I have a feeling we're going to be really close like sisters as well."

"Cool, let's get started then," and they both went over a few new moves with each other

"How'd it go with the sadist earlier?" Phil asked his girlfriend as they both got prepared in their room. He was waiting impatiently as Destiny was throwing some changing clothes into her bag, so when they both finished their matches, they could just leave to go eat or something.

"Lexi isn't a sadist, she's actually an interesting person to be around," Destiny half lied. It was true, Lexi did say some pretty interesting things. She was a little sadistic though.

Well, maybe more defensive and aggressive than, but borderline sadistic regardless.

Destiny had found out that Lexi had ADHD, and Destiny had told her that she had Social Anxiety Disorder.

She felt comfortable opening up to her, and even though it was a little too soon to say, it was probably because of the possible girl crush that was developing.

"Yeah, and I'm not sarcastic," Phil smirked at her, pulling her from behind, startling her. They both fell to the bed.

"Why are you lying, you know God doesn't like liars," she told him.

"God also apparently doesn't like homosexuality, but then again, I don't believe in God," he countered her. Destiny frowned at him, propping her head onto his stomach.

She didn't like judging people, that was God's job. Someone she actually did believe in. It was weird how she and Phil were together, yet neither shared the same religion.

"Why did you bring up homosexuals?" Destiny asked, breaking the silence and tension in the room.

"I see the way that Lexi girl looks at you, she's into you. Which I'll admit, that's really fucking hot, you two should hook up just one time, and let me watch it," he told her, laying his hand in the small of her back, brushing his fingertip on her bare skin.

"I really doubt that she swings that way," Destiny spoke. She kissed Phil's lips so he wouldn't say anything stupid, or blow to the face.

His lips were chapped against hers, and was too chaste for the hormones that were building up in the pit of her stomach.

Destiny was never sure about h Sow to do certain things that could be counted as foreplay because she was still a virgin. So, when she pushed her tongue into Phil's mouth, she couldn't help but pull back completely.

"Well that was new," Phil smiled at her. Destiny just blinked before trying to kiss him again. Phil pushed against her.

"As mush as I would love to do more of this, I'm getting more than a little worked up, and I wouldn't want to take your virginity without you being ready," he told her. She simply nodded, face flushed, and wondered what had come over her .

"Let's just leave for the arena now, I wanna get warmed up before my match," Destiny told Phil. He smirked at her.

"You're more than warmed up right now," he teased, earning a pillow smack to the face.

Destiny was ecstatic to leave the room. She was looking forward to working with Lexi tonight. The dyed red head had exceeded Destiny's expectations for a tag team partner, and it excited her to get to work with her.

She knew she would enjoy this experience so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous."**

Destiny waited behind the curtain that separated the backstage area and the arena. Before her match that night, she had to shoot a promo for the second time slot, which was in about two minutes.

Lexi Hardy was nowhere to be found.

'Just calm down, she probably just pulled into the parking lot,' Destiny thought to herself.

She didn't know Lexi well enough to say that she was going to be on time, but right now she was sure about to past some judgement on her.

I mean not everyone could be on time, but they should when they were trying to make an impression for their first task for ROH.

Destiny began praying and pleading to herself that Lexi would be here before the next minute.

"Destiny, you're up now," Mickie James, or Alexis Laree, said coming to retrieve the younger girl. It was time and Destiny wanted nothing more than to strangle a Hardy.

The cameras began rolling, and Destiny began to get into her character Desi Woods. She was an aerial wrestler, but a heel nonetheless, bringing that excitement factor to the women's division.

She would steer clear of any speeches, or interviews, unless absolutely necessary.

But tonight, Destiny was actually giving some mic action, which she could admit she needed a lot of work on.

Coming through the curtains, Destiny grabbed the microphone and raised it to her lips.

"Tonight, after some heavy consideration, I decided that it's best if I get some more competition," boos were heard throughout the arena. Destiny liked having people think she was the bad guy. It was a new feeling for her.

"Of course you ignoramuses would never understand expanding horizons. I mean, do any of you understand how empty it feels to have the same incompetent girls come out and try to defeat me in a match," though she hated speaking to the crowd like that, Destiny found a way to channel all that anger.

'Just think of Lexi Hardy and her undependable ass.'

That seemed to do the trick.

"If any little girl back there thinks she can handle me, come out now," Destiny yelled. Lexi didn't come out.

"That's what I thought, see, they all know that Desi Woods is the be-" her words were cut off by Kottonmouth Kings "The Joint." Everyone turned to see a copper haired female standing toward it with a microphone in her hand.

"You know Desi, bragging usually means you're trying to make up for something. Maybe it's your drab looking attire, or split ends that I can see from at least a mile away. Better yet, I think it's so you can make up for the fact that you're as still as a board when it comes to talking to these fans."

Destiny was visibly angry. Not over what Lexi said, but that fact Lexi had her shitting her pants over her coming in late.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" Destiny asked. Lexi smirked.

"Who am I?" she countered.

"I mean, I did just ask you that didn't I?" Destiny spat.

"Whoa, a little angry there aren't we? If you must know who I am, take note because you're going to want to remember it. I'm Noelle Hardy, and I take your challenge because I can beat you, not only that, but I'm better than you as well," dropping her microphone and running down to ring, Destiny got ready to fight.

She performed a thesz press, Lexi countered immediately by reversing the position and landing swift punches on the younger girl.

"Who is this Noelle Hardy?" commentator Jeff Gorman spoke.

"I'm just getting information that this is Matt and Jeff Hardy's, younger sister. We have a piece of wrestling royalty," his partner Donnie B informed.

Pulling her up by her hair, Lexi tried to land what looked to be a DDT, but Destiny reversed it into a back body drop.

Rolling out of the ring, Destiny went to grab a steel chair. Before she could even get back into the ring, Mickie James came out and attacked her, like she was supposed to.

"Looks like Alexis Laree has come down to save Noelle," Jeff announced.

Tossing Destiny back into the ring, Micke jumped in and helped Lexi back to her feet. Mickie pointed to Destiny for Lexi to do the honors, who then looked around to see how the crowd was reacting.

Instead of pinning Destiny, Lexi attacked Mickie, and delivered a Twist of Fate. She stood up smiling, and took in all the boos that were being thrown at her. She then crouched down, and helped Destiny up, and raised her hand.

"They were in on it the entire time! Desi and Noelle lured Alexis Laree into their trap," Donnie B exclaimed.

This, was the beginning of a new era.

"That was so exhilarating!" Lexi smiled as they got backstage. Destiny stayed silent. She couldn't believe Lexi could even act like nothing happened.

"What's with the silent treatment sweet tits?" Lexi joked. Destiny's face twisted into a grimace.

"What's wrong with me? Oh, maybe it has to do with the fact that my teammate almost left me hanging out there, that's what the silent treatment is for,"Destiny yelled. Lexi raised her hands slightly.

"Whoa, dude, a little angry there aren't we?"

"A little angry, I'm furious! Lexi, you were supposed to be there for me," Destiny exclaimed. By now, the smile had been swiped from Lexi's face.

"I had to go see my boyfriend, okay?" Lexi admitted. Destiny scoffed.

"Oh, so a quick fuck from some dude is more important than your tag team partner? You know you're job now?" she didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but Destiny was going with it.

"I had to go check on my daughter for fuck sakes! I already told Doug Gentry, the owner of this company, what I had to do. So, why are you so concerned about me and who I was with?" Lexi yelled back.

Destiny couldn't answer that. She really didn't know what was going on with herself at the moment. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Next time, make sure you don't come at me without knowing the full story, or I'll split your ass," and with that she walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Destiny behind.

**Phew! Now, I know I'm late, but understand that I'm at university this year. Updates won't come out everyday like I was able to before. Anyway, how did you enjoy this filler? Leave a review for me. **

**AmyLizLopez.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her."**_

**Warning, sexy times are ahead.**

Destiny began pacing back and forth in her hotel room. The show ended about an hour ago, and while everyone had went out for drinks, she and Phil went back to their room.

He was currently in the shower, and she was wondering what the fuck was she thinking. Destiny had managed to piss off her own tag team partner.

She had royally fucked up.

"Babe, you're starting to freak me out," Destiny jumped at the sudden talking. She turned around to see Phil with a towel draped loosely around his nether regions. Destiny had to admit that Phil was fucking hot.

Maybe it was his dyed blonde locks or his muscular and tatted physique. Something about him attracted her. So, instead of answering his original statement, Destiny went up and kissed Phil roughly.

He pulled away though. "Destiny, you're getting me a little excited, and I'm sure you don't want that."

All she did was blink at him, and then tugged his towel from his waist. "Sit down," she instructed.

Not sure of how to take the situation, Phil followed directions, full boner.

"Do you like it when I boss you around Phil?" Destiny whispered into his ear. He nodded slowly as she lowered her hands to grasp his manhood.

Destiny didn't know where all this sexual frustration was coming from, but all she knew was that she needed to get rid of it. She began to stroke him softly. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was just going off of instinct.

Judging by Phil's reaction, she was doing a good job. Picking up the pace just a little bit, Destiny took her other hand, cupping him in her hands.

"Does this feel okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you're doing good," he husked out. Apparently, Phil had pent up sexual frustrations as well. Destiny could tell by the way his eyes we hooded and glazed over.

He needed it just as bad as she did, maybe even worse. Destiny was using him though. She knew it. She could feel it. She just didn't know why yet.

Destiny began pumping faster, she had to get this out of her mind. This was a distraction. Before she knew it, the sticky white fluid covered her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I should've warned you," Phil said trying to catch his breath. Destiny shook her head with a strained smile.

"It's fine, I just wanted to please you," she lied. Well, it was half truthful.

"Do you want me to, erm," Destiny didn't let Phil finish that question.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm just going to shower," she cut him off.

"Can I join?" he asked.

"Sure," Destiny smiled. _"Anything to get your mind off of tonight," _she reminded herself.

...

"I mean, who in their right mind has the nerve to yell at me? Do they know what I'm capable of?" Lexi raged. Currently, she was undressing into an overside shirt and throwing her hair into a looses ponytail.

"Babe, calm down, the girl was probably just nervous about doing her first tag team promo alone," a deep voice told.

"Adam, do not defend that girl!" Lexi yelled. She was joined by her fiancé Adam Coepland, or Edge as he was known as in WWE. He was currently in the same city as she was, so he decided to come and spend time with her while he could.

He met up with her, so they could spend time with their 10 year old daughter

Mackenzie before leaving to prepare for their shows. Hence, why Lexi was late.

"I'm sorry, but you have to remember to put everyone else's thoughts into perspective too," Adam explained.

"But I don't wanna," she pouted. Adam stood up from the bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple, before resting his chin on top of her head.

Something felt different about this for Lexi. The feeling of passion wasn't as prominent as it usually was when they were together.

"I love you," she told him. He smiled at her in the mirror they were in front of.

"I love you too Lexi," he said.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but that felt different too.

"Adam, I want to have sex tonight," she spoke abruptly. He furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't have any protection," he told her.

"It's fine, I'm on the pill," Lexi lied. She just needed this.

Pulling him down to the bed with her, she began to kiss him hungrily. She brought his shirt over his head before he even had a chance to react to her.

"Whoa, slow down," he said in between kisses.

"How about you go faster then?" she complained. Complying with her, her tore down her panties, inserting one finger inside of her. Lexi gasped at the sudden action, but played it off as if she liked it.

For some reason this time, she didn't. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped them so she could be on top, and tugged at his sweatpants hurriedly, to which he eagerly accepted.

Pushing his sweats and boxer-briefs to the side, Adam lifted up her shirt, to reveal her small breasts. He gently caressed one, as his mouth attached to the other.

Lexi let out soft moans as Adam buried himself inside of her. Lexi pushed him back onto the bed and Adam pulled her hips down harder.

Rocking her hips slowly at first, Lexi grabbed onto Adam's shoulder. With his hands still on her hips, he moved them faster, and met her movements too. Adam removed one hand from her hips, and began rubbing her her swollen clit.

"Fuck," she rasped out. Lexi knew she was close, but something didn't seem right.

Because when her eyes shut tightly, Lexi saw the big brown eyes of Destiny Woods.

**Okay, so obviously this is sort of a filler, but a fun one nonetheless. So, R&amp;R please **


End file.
